richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris McLean and Owen
.]] The friendship between Chris McLean and Owen appears seemingly one-sided at first. However, it should be no surprise that even someone like Chris would be charmed by the positive, outgoing nature of Owen. So much so that Owen has become one of the very few campers Chris has ever been concerned for without the excuse of whether or not a lawsuit was looming on the horizon. To that end, they have formed a rather nice little friendship with one another. Overview Total Drama Island When Owen first arrived on Total Drama Island, he was so excited about the opportunity to participate that he immediately scooped Chris up into one giant bear hug. Chris seemed a little annoyed at the sudden burst of energy the young boy was given off and immediately wanted to be released from the embrace. Part of the reason could also be that he was on the verge of getting cut off completely from receiving oxygen. Overtime, Chris began to enjoy Owen's presence. Not so much in terms of liking the big kid's personality. Rather that Owen was one of the few who would willingly tackle a challenge headlong regardless of the physical damage he would take. Furthermore, Owen was also very willing to digest the otherwise disgusting food cooked by Chef Hatchet. This would put Owen in favor with Chris as he would see the kid as someone who could take the hits and keep on coming for more, allowing for the host to get more creative with planning and designing the challenges. Eventually, Chris began to actually take a liking to Owen. This became apparent when Chris started to take concern in the big guy's well-being, something he would seemingly otherwise not do for any of the other campers unless a situation could result in him being sued. The first time this was apparent was in the Campfire Ceremony following a non-challenge where the four remaining contestants thought they got swept away onto a deserted island. Instead of insisting that the campers vote one another off, he allowed for them to symbolically eliminate Mr. Coconut for the sake of Owen's mental health. This carried over into the last challenge before the finale. Having had enough of Heather's scheming and manipulations, Chris actually made suggestions to Owen to pass off his dares onto Heather since she had no freebies to used. However, Owen was indeed game for anything and took on all of the dares issued to him. The extremity of the dares made Chris further concerned about Owen's own health as he would willingly eat dog food, chew gum that's already been chewed, and even a purple nurple to a sleeping bear. What's more, Owen would even decline taking a tetanus shot when Chris offered it. Total Drama Academy The interactions between Chris and Owen on Total Drama Academy have been minimal at best. This is largely because Chris has been regulated to merely hosting the Challenge Night competitions. Furthermore, Owen's relationship with Izzy has left Chris feeling disturbed. None more so than when Izzy would make after hours visits to Owen's room, leaving Chris in a mental image that has scarred him horribly. Trivia * It is possible that Owen is the only friend Chris has among the campers. * Christian Potenza, the voice actor of Chris, has stated that his favorite character in the Total Drama series is Owen. Category:Friendships Category:Interaction